


[ibsm]恐怖电影之夜

by katakawa2



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 恐怖电影之夜，讲究的是一个气氛。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 3





	[ibsm]恐怖电影之夜

恐怖电影之夜，讲究的是一个气氛。狗原本没作他想，单纯听九重推荐说最近有部新片上了网络，据说过于恐怖已经吓晕好几个观众。导演技法娴熟鬼斧神工堪称四国岛小园子温。狗首先纠正九重，园子温不是只拍恐怖片的。然后又问九重什么片子。九重给他看了海报，确实比较吓人。狗晚上就问妈，整点电影看吧系麻将？

妈答应了，备好烧烤啤酒爆米花。和狗坐在长沙发上，狗还整了条毛毯。反正他俩现在半放假半因为疫【】情居家，这种电影之夜好多次。投屏到电视上以后开始出片头，妈才发现，问狗，这是恐怖片啊？

恩。狗点头，怎么了系麻将害怕吗wwww。

你把那个颜文字给我去掉，妈打断他，伊吹，妈笑笑，你还会这种小聪明，真没想到。

什么小聪明？狗问。

妈说，恐怖电影。

狗一脸茫然，随后反应过来。恐怖电影嘛，恐惧是亲密关系的催化剂。说白了就是小情侣俩看恐怖片，女方往往害怕，往男的怀里钻，男的就一边和姑娘贴贴一边展示自己勇敢威风。成功率多少不知道，反正伊吹印象里好像没人翻车。

感情妈以为他是有备而来。狗也没否认，挨着妈坐，没关系系麻将，害怕的话可以躲到我身边的。

妈白了他一眼，拿起一串骨肉相连嘎嘣嘎嘣拒绝。电影里刚好演到主角一行人作死碰封印古坟。僵尸破土而出啊呜一口就咬掉一个炮灰的头。

狗咕噜一声，咽口水。妈察觉到动静，笑着问狗，怎么了伊吹？

没什么。

你紧张了吗伊吹？

狗想了半天，说，因为你很性感。

别捉弄我啊你。妈打开啤酒塞到狗手里。

系麻将又性感又帅气，连gakki都抵挡不住的好吗？狗没心没肺的说着不应该存在的台词。妈只好说看电影看电影。

主角一行人开始作死之旅。然后就是常见的套路，胸大无脑妹拖后腿啊，油腻男逃命还不忘撩妹啊，情侣内讧啊，极尽刻板印象之大成。接着开始进入爽片部分，僵尸小队各个攻破主角队友。煎炸烹煮凉拌刺身。看得出导演对本国生食文化之热爱。

妈又啃了一串骨肉相连问狗，你怎么不吃啊？都快被我吃完了。

你吃吧，狗说，烧烤有点……香艳。

妈看看屏幕，僵尸抱着大胸妹脑袋大啖。伊吹，妈笑，拿一串骨肉相连到狗面前，这又不是人肉，吃吧。

狗看看电影，看看烧烤，看看妈。算了算了，妈拿出煮好的速冻乌冬，你还是来特搜老一套吧。

狗双手合十说感激感激。然后夹起面条嗦溜。哇，妈叫了一声。屏幕里主角被困，弹尽粮绝，周围尸体腐烂生出蛆虫，她饥饿难耐，为了不饿死，只能…………

狗大叫一声，把碗筷丟桌子上。故意的吧！

妈捂着嘴笑。伊吹，想不到你平时一副不怕死的样子，还会怕电影。

这不是怕不怕的问题，这是恶心人。

狗坐下。妈又说，没什么好怕的，我在呢，嗯哼？

如果你不在怎么办。狗问。

我哪有——妈说到一半愣住。他意识到了狗的意思。不可避免的他们想起船和水声和一些光怪陆离的梦。

和那些一比也没什么可怕。狗说。

妈沉默，打开一罐啤酒，喝了一口。皱眉。促销的果然不好喝。他对狗说。狗就着妈的手喝一口，你说的对。妈说以后不买了不去那家超市了。

还是会的。狗说，你还是会去的。

妈看狗，电影屏幕照亮狗两眼亮晶晶。妈说，你会追上我的，你跑得很快不是吗？

去哪里你都会追上我的。妈在毯子下握住狗的手。

那，狗反扣住妈的手指，我再怎么能跑，也不是为了让你去买廉价啤酒啊。

我知道。妈说，你要吃烧烤吗？

屏幕里传来一声惨叫，主角绝地反杀手撕僵尸。

……算了，狗说。

隔天在线办公狗跟九重接头，九重问电影好看吗。狗点点头。九重说啊不是吧我看评价了说是大烂片。

无所谓——狗在椅子上转来转去，背景里妈走过去让他别乱动，和九重打了个招呼。志摩哥，九重问，你也看那个电影了吧。

恩，妈说，伊吹这小子都吓死了。

说着他走了，狗也不生气不尴尬。在椅子上转来转去。九重不知道为什么，感觉狗心情很好，粉色泡泡飞扬，无形的在空气中啵啵啵啵破裂，呜呼呼。

ens

（ps：我不知道立本人吃不吃骨肉相连，我乱写的。


End file.
